


Follow You

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 首次尝试双向暗恋的故事，蓝额不知为何开了个车。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首次尝试双向暗恋的故事，蓝额不知为何开了个车。

上阙

“阿浪！你到底想清楚没有啊！”聆牙看着浪巫谣第一百零一次退缩的样子，忍不住问道。  
自从陪伴着浪巫谣以来，一直看着他独来独往，聆牙并不能在与人相处之道上给他任何建议，如今只好干着急。  
浪巫谣反复告诉自己，因为认同对方想做的事，和自由自在的生活方式，所以才想要提出与对方一起旅行，可话到嘴边却无论如何开不了口。  
今日，是浪巫谣作为吟游诗人，为这个镇的丰收祭演唱的最后一天，在这之后，那个人也该离开了吧。

“你在这里啊！浪兄！”熟悉的声音传来，把浪巫谣从沉思中惊醒。  
“那边很热闹呢，不去看看吗？”  
浪巫谣不由自主地笑了笑，点点头，却又想起之前在犹豫的事情，有些心不在焉地跟了过去。  
“喂！小心啊！”低头想着心事的浪巫谣，回过神来的时候，才发现自己差点被疾驰的马匹撞到，而……  
“……！！！”浪巫谣后知后觉地注意到殇不患拽住了他的手腕，有些紧张地抽回了手，心跳不受控制地快了起来。  
“脸色不太好啊，你没事吧？”殇不患看了看浪巫谣抽回的手，暗暗叹了口气，却在看到对方有些失魂落魄的样子时，担心地问道。  
浪巫谣摇头，指了指前面热闹的人群，看着殇不患。  
“走吧！”殇不患高兴了起来，“今天是丰收祭的最后一天，那些摊主们可是都拿出了看家本领呢！”说着到路边买了一只镇上特色的水晶糕点，拿到浪巫谣面前，“吃吃看吗？很甜哦！”  
浪巫谣看了看自己抱着琵琶的双手，又看了看殇不患手中的点心，对方爽朗的笑容带着奇异的魅力，使他一瞬间失去了思考能力，凑上前，对着点心一口咬了下去。  
“……！”浪巫谣这才注意到自己做了什么，倒抽一口气，趁着对方没发现他紧张地脸红了起来，迅速转过了脸，在对方看不到的角度，舔了舔唇。  
殇不患也呆立在了当场，来回看着自己手上的半块糕点，和浪巫谣的背影，下意识把剩下的糕点塞进嘴里。

自从认识了这个不爱说话的乐师之后，殇不患总觉得自己哪里出了问题。  
睡不着的时候，他会偷偷溜去乐师的住处窗外的树梢上，只为了看看他映在窗上的影子，甚至有时候什么都看不到，也会一看就是半宿，然后，就更加睡不着了。  
白天，乐师开着窗户静静擦拭琵琶的时候，那绝美的侧脸，几乎让他停住了呼吸。他会若无其事地“恰好”出现在对方的窗外，搜肠刮肚地和他搭话，虽然回答他的几乎不是琴声，就是那聒噪的琵琶言灵。  
自己这是……喜欢？殇不患第一次意识到这件事时，被自己吓了一大跳。他从没想过此生会真正想要靠近什么人，更不用说喜欢，他认为自己这样与麻烦为伍的人，根本也不可以喜欢任何人。可是，当真的喜欢对方的时候，又怎么可能说着不可以，就不喜欢了呢。

真的……好甜啊。殇不患细细品味着那半块糕点，和手指上些许浪巫谣那柔软的唇的触感，呼吸的节奏都乱了起来。  
努力压下自己的情绪，殇不患跟了上去。看着殇不患空着的双手，浪巫谣愣了一下，把琵琶背在了身后，没有留意到殇不患眼中闪过的一丝失落。  
“阿浪！这可不像你啊！”聆牙在浪巫谣的耳边小声说着，“你到底在想什么啊！”  
浪巫谣暗自烦恼着，却并不能拨弦，因此还得继续听着聆牙的聒噪，“我说，按你们人类来说，你该不会是喜欢人家吧！”  
“……！！”浪巫谣猛然间明白了什么一般。他一直以来只是想着，能和殇不患一起旅行，不想分开，想多看看他的笑容，听着他说话，在有麻烦的时候帮助他，却没有想过，这意味着什么。  
抬头，正对上了一双温柔的眼睛。  
“浪兄，你头上的水晶有条裂缝呢。”话题打破了二人间的沉默，“去买一块吧。”说着，殇不患向着饰品摊走去，浪巫谣下意识跟了上去。  
挑了几块水晶对着浪巫谣的头饰一阵比划的殇不患，由于凑近了脸，又注意到浪巫谣左耳上有一个耳洞，并没有戴着平时常戴的耳钉。  
“咦？耳钉不见了吗？”  
“找不到……”  
“那就正好也买一个，挑挑看有没有喜欢的？……店家，这块水晶我要了！”  
“殇……兄？”浪巫谣听到殇不患要给他买水晶，吓了一跳。  
“别担心，我虽然精细活儿的手艺不怎么好，但只是修一下应该还做的来。呐，我刚才比对过了，就数这块水晶和原本的最接近。”  
并不是担心这个啊！浪巫谣此刻无比希望聆牙能够替他把话说出来，可人群之中并不是聆牙可以说话的地方。  
“谢……谢谢。”浪巫谣不知道说什么好，也不敢再留下来挑耳钉，只好道了声谢，指了指不远处的茶肆。  
“嗯，走。”殇不患心情大好，二人在茶肆坐下，要了一壶茶。

上茶的时候，浪巫谣正看着殇不患专心致志调整水晶的侧脸。看着平时经常带着爽朗笑容的殇不患，此刻一脸严肃，如临大敌般地和桌上的水晶较劲，浪巫谣不禁看出了神。  
“好了！”殇不患擦了擦额头的汗，“来，戴上看看。”  
浪巫谣用有些颤抖的手指戴上了头饰，脑中反复播放着接过水晶的时候手指相触的画面，并没有注意到，殇不患的目光仔仔细细地划过他拿着水晶的手，柔软的发，碧色的眼和精致的脸，像是要把他烙印在心底一般。  
“很美。”殇不患脱口而出，才察觉到自己说了什么蠢话，找补道，“那个，我的手艺还不错吧，啊哈哈哈。”  
浪巫谣感觉自己的心颤了颤，突然想到，自己还有话没有说出口。  
“殇……”  
“嗯？”也不知道是不是故意的，殇不患插话的时机，刚好让浪巫谣把那声称呼吞了回去。  
“丰收祭的最后了。”  
“嗯，是啊。”难得乐师愿意说话，殇不患耐心地听着。  
“你……有何打算？”  
“……是说丰收祭结束之后吗，还没想好呢，怎么了？”  
“……”乐师又沉默了下来，半晌，“该去准备了。”站起身，往庆典彩棚的方向走去。  
殇不患疑惑地挠了挠头，也跟着走向了观众席。

浪巫谣的歌声还是一如既往地好听，但再好的曲子，也有曲终的一刻。曲终之时，殇不患终于想到，明天乐师就要离开这个镇了吧，自己要用什么样的借口跟上去呢。  
“你要犹豫到什么时候啊！阿浪！”后台的一角，聆牙的语气竟有些恨铁不成钢。  
“若他不愿我跟着……”  
“那是他傻！呆子才会不愿你跟着呢！要是今天再不说，可就没处后悔了啊！”  
走来后台找浪巫谣同行的殇不患，就这么听到了最后一句，突然觉得，这句话说的竟像是自己。  
二人各自想着心事，殇不患照例一路送浪巫谣回了住处，却在浪巫谣准备道晚安的时候，不请自入地进了屋。  
不等浪巫谣有什么反应，殇不患有些急躁，甚至气急败坏般，双手按在浪巫谣的肩上，像是不给他逃避的机会，也不让自己再逃避。  
“巫谣，我有话对你说，今天不说可能永远都不会有机会了，等我说完之后，无论你作何决定，我都会接受。”说着，殇不患深吸了口气，似是下定了什么决心。  
“一开始，只要每天能够看到你，我就会很满足。可是现在……根本不够，怎样都不够！我已经很努力克制了，可是见到你的时候，就忍不住想要触碰，想要拥抱，想要更多……巫谣，我可能是已经疯了！对不起……”  
“不必道歉。”浪巫谣的呼吸急促了起来，不善言辞的他，也许是今生第一次表达自己的感情，“殇……我对你……一样疯。”  
英俊粗犷的脸近在咫尺，浪巫谣顿时手足无措了起来。  
“你……你说的是真的？”对方不敢置信地确认着，紧紧地抓住他的手。  
浪巫谣不敢看他，闭上眼，点了点头。  
回应他的是强硬到几乎要将他揉碎的拥抱，和有些凌乱的吻。炽热的呼吸，使他似乎明白了，就算被灼伤，也不愿放手的感觉。


	2. Chapter 2

下阙

聆牙被安置在了桌子上，覆上了浪巫谣的外袍，安安静静地，似是不愿打扰里屋的二人。  
“殇……不要看我！”散落一地的衣服尽头，殇不患温柔地解开浪巫谣身上最后的衣物，一边借着月光欣赏他那白皙，修长，有些瘦削却肌肉紧实的身体。  
浪巫谣努力把自己藏进被子中，蒙上头，不敢直视殇不患的目光，殊不知这样的动作，和脸上的红晕，让他显得更加可爱。  
“很美。”殇不患笑道，揉了揉他的头发，看他小心翼翼地钻出被子眨了眨眼，忍不住俯身吻了上去。

指甲轻轻地刮过他的乳尖，引来一阵急促的轻喘，殇不患轻吻着他细腻的颈侧，听他努力克制着自己不发出声音来，柔声在他耳畔说道，“巫谣，不必压抑声音，信我。”  
“嗯……”浪巫谣小声地轻叹，殇不患不由得心中一荡，吻上了他胸前的果实，时而轻咬时而吸吮着，浪巫谣舒服地挺起了胸膛，回应着殇不患的唇，而殇不患的一只手慢慢向下探去，在腰腹间游移流连着，最后，抚上了他挺立起来的部位，细腻的触感，让殇不患有些失神地想着，他的乐师真是没有一处不精致到极致呢。  
“啊……啊……殇……呜……”重要的部位被爱抚着，未经人事的浪巫谣已经无法思考，本能地挺动着腰身，配合着殇不患的动作，然后，伴着一声低吟，殇不患的手上濡湿了一片。意识到发生了什么，浪巫谣拉过一旁的被子，把头埋进去装鸵鸟。  
殇不患试着用自己的腿打开浪巫谣的双腿，浪巫谣有些害怕地从被子里露出一只眼睛，对上了殇不患情动而热切的眼神。  
“巫谣，我想要你……”说着，殇不患侧躺在浪巫谣的身边，将他的背靠在自己的胸膛上，顺势架开了他的一条腿，在他又把头埋进被子里之前，先一步扯开了被子道，“别怕。”  
感受着殇不患胸膛的温度，和游走在自己腿根的手，浪巫谣偏过头，对上了那双认真的眼睛，不禁伸手抚上他的脸颊，吻上了对方的唇，而回应他的，是殇不患更加炽热的，唇齿交缠的吻。  
指上带着浪巫谣晶莹的液体，殇不患试探着在他的臀瓣之间揉了揉，然后缓缓插入一截手指。  
“唔……！”浪巫谣难受地缩起身体，有些抗拒，殇不患蹭着他的颈背，轻舔着他的耳廓，慢慢引导着他的身体放松下来，然后继续将手指向里推进，引得浪巫谣一阵轻颤。  
“巫谣……”殇不患唤着他的名字，一边慢慢地抽动手指。  
“啊……殇……嗯……”因常年练剑而长着薄茧，略显粗糙的手指，在他体内深深浅浅地试探着，有些难受的异物感，慢慢变得让他留恋，不禁想要更多地，弓起了腰。  
殇不患抽出了手指，在浪巫谣迎上来的时候，把手指加到了两根。  
“……哈……殇……啊……”比刚才更加诱人的，带着魔音的喘息，让殇不患忍耐得很辛苦，谁知这时，浪巫谣背过手，握住了他早已坚挺的部位，似是被它的触感吓了一跳，然后，生涩缓慢地揉着，尽管毫无章法，但殇不患的呼吸渐渐粗重了起来，手上的幅度也跟着加大，继而找到了浪巫谣舒服的地方之后，又加入了一根手指。  
“不……不患……”浪巫谣呜咽着，转过头，碧色的眼中闪着泪光。殇不患怜爱地吻着他的额头，却反而加快了手指的律动，变本加厉地反复攻向浪巫谣最脆弱敏感的那点，另一只手也包裹着浪巫谣握紧他下身的手，引导着他的动作，舒服得长出一口气。  
带着魔音的呻吟声渐渐放大，殇不患终于抽回了手，在浪巫谣放松着绷紧的身体，大口喘着气的时候，将他换到跪趴着的姿势，抱着他的腰身，一手把玩着他的胸前，一边用灼热的欲望在入口摩挲着，直到浪巫谣有些难耐地挺了挺腰迎合他的动作时，说道，“巫谣，叫我的名字……”  
“殇……”  
“是名字哦。”  
浪巫谣想到刚才不小心开口喊出的名字，不禁脸更红了，小小声道，“……不患。”  
殇不患笑了，环住他腰的手，一把握住了他又挺翘起来的那处，故意用手指上的茧抚摸着。  
浪巫谣终于受不了，再也控制不住自己的声音，带着哭腔，几乎喊了出来，“不患——快……哈啊——！！”  
身体被一寸寸贯穿的感觉让浪巫谣的声音都变了调，继而变成了无声的呼喊，努力忍耐着不适。殇不患察觉到之后，放慢了进攻的速度，舔吻着他的背脊，手上温柔的抚摸让他放松下来。  
二人完全契合在一起的时候，殇不患长出一口气，身下的人紧紧包裹着他的甜美将他淹没，让他不由自主地开始挺动起腰。  
“啊……不患……慢点……”几乎夺去神智的感觉，使浪巫谣慌乱起来，而殇不患闻言却反而加快了律动，听着他高高低低的呻吟，似乎想到了什么，离开了他的身体。  
“……殇？”  
殇不患没有说话，将浪巫谣翻身面对向他，抬起他的腿，俯身去吻他的同时，又一次贯穿。  
浪巫谣本能地挺直了腰，双腿攀上殇不患的背，边呻吟边回吻着，无处安放的手被殇不患握住，十指交缠。  
耳畔的喘息和呻吟，以及身下人的轻颤，让殇不患满足地想着，想看对方更多的表情，没有防备的样子，至少在自己面前，能成为与平时略显冷淡，小心翼翼的他不同的，鲜活的浪巫谣。  
二人在逐渐粗重的喘息中到达了顶点，一起释放。殇不患专注地看着怀中人，吻了一下他的脸颊，叫了声他的名字，刚想说什么，却看到对方带着浅笑，睁开宝石般的双眼认真地看着他，说道，“不患，喜欢。”  
话音刚落，感受到某人贴着自己的部位又挺立了起来，浪巫谣的表情从满足的微笑瞬间变成了惊讶。“你——”  
“呐，就是这么回事，巫谣，我们继续？”却不由分说地又吻了上去。


End file.
